


【萨杰】【加勒比海盗5】Dry Rum（NC17）

by pdddyxl



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jack Sparrow, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 是坑。





	【萨杰】【加勒比海盗5】Dry Rum（NC17）

1.  
年轻的杰克船长曾经在西班牙度过过一段不短的快乐时光，那时候帝国的光辉尚存，西班牙即为世界之中心，不光坐拥着世界上最先进的航海技术，更是当下最大的殖民帝国，不管是珠宝美酒还是女人，海盗们所渴望的一切在这片国土上都应有尽有，敢问哪个海盗会不愿意在这里多待几天呢。  
我们的小麻雀自然也不例外，他想在西班牙多留一段日子，学学这里的航海技术。也凑巧之前雇佣他的船长在加勒比海域劫到了几艘不长眼的商船，赚的盆满钵盈，他也跟着分到了不少钱。所以秉承着海盗贪婪的好传统，小麻雀拿着钱便过上了每天喝着上好的朗姆酒入睡，在女人丰腴的胸脯间醒来的日子。  
只可惜好景不长，杰克很快就花光了他所有的钱，当他手里拿着金币的时候，所有的酒馆和妓院都对他大门敞开倍加欢迎，现在他身无分文，那些人就好像也换了副面孔似的，他从那些姑娘们的窗户钻进去，就被老鸨不讲情面的让人把他扔出去。哦，多么残忍的城市，被妓院拒之门外的杰克胡乱抱怨着，走进街边一家破烂不堪的酒吧，他来到吧台前点了一瓶朗姆酒，仍旧是一如既往的要求赊账。  
嚼着烟草叶子的酒保一看到他，便不客气的往旁边啐了一口，转身从身后的酒柜上拿了瓶朗姆酒放在桌子上，杰克满意的伸手去拿，却发现对方握着酒瓶的手并未松开，似乎是丝毫没有想要把酒给他的意思。杰克心底划过一丝不好的预感，他刚转身想跑，便被酒保扯住衣领用力摁在了吧台上，那人呲着口不整齐的黄牙，对着杰克那张漂亮的小脸蛋儿，用缺油的门轴似的声音告诉他，这里再没什么赊账了，让他现在就把钱还清。杰克抗拒着试图和那个酒保保持距离，他用不标准的西班牙语让对方放轻松，许诺等他下次出海回来，他会把所有钱都还清的。  
然而出海这件事谁说的好呢，水性极佳却葬身海底的水手还少吗，这样的许诺根本不值得相信，酒保松手把杰克往外一推，几个男人便围上来把他绑了个结实，杰克挣扎着试图逃脱，却听到酒保喑哑着嗓子说，如果不还钱，就用劳务抵。  
似乎是觉得这个办法还不错，反正他也已经把附近的酒馆都赊账赊遍了，能得罪的都得罪了，在这里随便打份工也不亏嘛。杰克站起身来，又恢复了那份天生神经兮兮的高傲神情，嘟囔着说，正好我也过腻了每天有酒在手有女人在怀的日子。  
那太好了，酒保说着又拽了片烟草叶子放进嘴里嚼，低着头擦着手中长满了铁锈的酒杯，说，给他打个兽烙卖成个奴隶，也够还钱的了。  
哇哦，这可不是个好主意，杰克心中警铃大作，他趁其不备踹翻了身边的一个男人，灵活的蹿上客人的桌子，把酒吧弄得鸡飞狗跳一团混乱，试图借机逃跑。正在他就快甩开那几个男人的追踪从窗户钻出去的时候，酒吧的门突然被撞开了，有几位军官模样的男人闯了进来，所有人都不明所以的愣住了，但骚乱也只停了那么一瞬罢了，人群很快又再次躁动了起来，直到领头的下士开了一枪大喊着让所有人回归原位不动，大家才再度安静了下来。  
好不容易挣脱了绳子扒着窗户沿的杰克也不得不乖乖松开手俯下身来，那些士兵翻找着酒馆内的客人，不留情面的带走了几个。不得不说这可真是太倒霉了，身为一个自由的海盗，杰克可不想被卖到美洲去天天种什么破烟草，比起被印上兽烙卖成奴隶，杰克宁愿现在破罐破摔的赌一把。  
在那些人搜查结束准备离开的时候，杰克起身来向那个领头的军官跑了过去，伸手便一把拽住了那人的袖口。白色制服，纯金袖扣，价值不菲，且不说这个人戴着的胸章和肩章彰显着他怎样的丰功伟绩，光是那人这样的穿着打扮，便已经有足够的基友让杰克把他当成自己的目标的了。  
“Sir，”杰克一脸真诚的说道，语调间带着点乖巧的讨好，似乎是认识到了两人之间的年龄差，他甚至还记得加上了敬语，“Sir，我遇到了点…小麻烦，请您帮帮我吧，我保证会给您更好的。”  
“更好的？”那位战功赫赫的军官如杰克所愿的停下了脚步，转身看向了他，带着疑虑的尾音上扬，深棕色的眼睛里写满了不信任。  
“是的。”杰克趁机打量着那位青年有为的军官，琥珀色的眼睛飞快的上下扫视，他不得不承认对方的确是个格外英俊的西班牙人，沙金色的长发，高挺的鼻梁，深邃的棕色瞳孔，挺拔的身材把制服撑得一丝不苟，手指修长干净指甲整齐，看起来像是双握惯了枪和剑的手，握住其他东西一定也不错。真是个不错的好男人啊，杰克暗暗感叹着，本来他还担心自己慌乱之中抓了个大腹便便的老男人怎么办，现在看到对方的样子，他更加不想放这位军官走了。  
“我向您保证，”他伸出舌尖来，轻轻舔了舔自己的唇，一个明目张胆的暗示。  
“更多的，更好的。”他如此许诺到。  
西班牙裔的军官沉默了，依旧是心存疑虑的看着他，但是杰克知道，对方答应下来只是时间问题，他对自己的脸很有信心，路边的妓女、街上的小姑娘、法官的夫人，甚至连教堂里的修女都无法拒绝他这张万人迷的可爱小脸蛋儿，顶多是知道他在外招花惹草的时候狠狠甩他一巴掌罢了。女人皆如此，男人亦如是，所以杰克只是耐心的等待着自己获胜的那一刻。  
“好吧。”对方略显无奈的轻轻叹了口气，随后拿出了个做工精细的钱袋放在了吧台上，那个小袋子鼓鼓囊囊的，看起来沉甸甸的塞满了金币。  
“我要买他，还有那瓶酒。”那个男人如此说道，深色的瞳孔暗不见底，让人看不清他此刻在想什么。  
“如您所愿。”酒保识相的低了头退回了吧台之后，原本几个追着杰克不放的男人也都后退几步散了开来，酒吧里看热闹的客人全都扭头回去喝酒聊天该干什么继续干什么去了，短暂的小插曲之后，酒吧里又恢复了原先的嘈杂。  
2.  
不，事情不该是这样的，当萨拉查船长跟着小麻雀走进了一家破旧不堪的旅店的时候，他心中突然泛起一丝悔意，要知道萨拉查并非那种轻浮的男人，相反的，他向来极为自律，是个以自己军职为荣的人。当然这并不意味着他就是什么善心泛滥乐于施舍的救世主了，毕竟在当下的西班牙帝国，像杰克这样欠了一屁股债要被抓起来卖到美洲种植园去做奴隶的异国人实在是太多了，他可没那么多闲心去一一救助。  
只是当萨拉查看到杰克那双透亮的琥珀色瞳孔的时候，他本能的想起了蜂蜜和杏仁，刚烤熟的杏仁散发着黄油同果木混杂得恰到好处的香气，那个乳白色却又格外香脆的内里，带着火焰的余热把金黄色的蜂蜜融得一片黏稠的甜蜜，想到这里，他便觉得有些无法拒绝眼前这个不知名的男孩儿。  
但是，尽管萨拉查觉得自己眼前的这个男孩儿足够诱人了，的确值的上他刚刚所花掉的金币，可是他仍不觉得自己被这只小麻雀拽到这个看起来快要塌掉的旅店里是事情正确的走向。萨拉查的家族世代皆为皇室宗亲，自祖父那一代起便是皇家海军，忠心耿耿的为国效力，他自然也从小耳濡目染，同父亲和祖父一样选择成为了海军，衣食无忧。也就是说，萨拉查从来就没住过这么狭窄破烂的房间，他看着空气里漂浮不定的尘埃，忍不住厌恶的皱了皱眉头，牛筋底的军靴踏在地板上发出吱呀吱呀的声音，整个旅店看起来年久失修，就像是随时都会崩塌一样不堪重负。  
“这就是你所承诺的'更好'？”萨拉查刻意咬重了后两个单词的发音，微微皱着眉头向杰克发问，他单手习惯性的搭在他的佩刀上，随着杰克跨入屋内，却站在门口没有更进一步。相比于他的不能忍受，他的小麻雀明显是不介意这样恶劣的住宿环境，在房间中央胡乱扑棱着自己的翅膀，似乎是完全没有想要换一家旅店的意思。所以现在萨拉查唯一庆幸的就是，这家旅店虽然非常破旧，可房间内至少还算得上干净整洁。  
“不，sir，不是这个。”杰克辩解道，他本来已经走到了屋子正中，可是他意识到萨拉查并没有跟过来，便又转身望向站在门口的那人，走了几步把自己的身子贴了过去，两个人瞬间肌肤相亲，他几乎完全把自己贴在了眼前那个男人的身上。  
“更好的…是'我'，”杰克回敬般的咬重了最后一个词的发音，一字一顿的说，”'我'是最好的。“  
他微微垂下眼帘，勾着唇角把自己的脸凑了过去，熟练的用单手搂住了眼前那人的脖颈，让两个人贴近到了可以共享呼吸的地步。他的另一只手随之覆在了对方握着门把的手上，指尖缓慢的磨蹭着对方手上的皮肤，描绘着那人整齐的骨结，尽管当下他们两人之间所隔的是随时都可以亲吻的距离，但是杰克并不着急向萨拉查索吻，他需要的是萨拉查主动给他一个吻，他轻轻咬住了自己的唇，趁着对方把注意力都集中在自己脸上的时候手上轻快的一拉，把门关了个结实，末了还不忘动了动自己灵活的手指把门上了锁。  
原本萨拉查是讨厌这个地方的，但是眼下他的注意力全都放在了自己眼前这个撩人的小混蛋身上，所以他现在现在是不是在一个狭窄破旧的房间里，等下是不是要在这个破地方同眼前这个男孩儿做爱等等等等这些问题，似乎就显得不是这么重要了。萨拉查收回握在门把上的手来，用力搂住了怀中那个男孩的腰，那是不同于女人的、结实又纤细的触感，他看着那个男孩儿近在咫尺的脸，揣摩着对方唇角勾起的那抹若即若离的笑，他知道此刻他的男孩儿正在等待着一个亲吻，而幸运的是，他并没有小气到连一个吻都不会施予的地步。  
所以如其所愿的，萨拉查微微低下了头，终将两人之间无限贴近的距离变为了零，他温柔的用舌尖舔过对方的下唇，那里因为刚刚被咬住的缘故留下了浅浅的牙印，带着些许湿润的痕迹。杰克在对方把舌尖抵入他唇齿之间的时候理所当然的张开唇来迎接，他闭着眼睛，看似深情的搂着对方的脖颈，在对方把一条腿抵入他两腿之间的时候，配合的稍微分开了些自己的双腿。年轻的男孩儿在性事上显得格外轻车熟，让人不禁会思考他之前到底有过几个男人。  
不过萨拉查倒觉得他的小麻雀不过是在虚张声势罢了，他并不像杰克一样会在接吻时故作深情的闭上眼睛，相反的他会选择垂下眼来观察对方的反应，所以他清楚的看到了杰克在同他唇舌纠缠时微微泛红的脸。萨拉查在杰克稍微动了动身子想要逃开的时候，单手摁住了那孩子的后脑，他修长的手指插进了杰克乱糟糟的、编成了无数条小辫子的长发之中，指尖绕在对方因为风吹雨打而显得有些毛糙的发间。那里带着太阳和海风洗礼过的美妙触感，不得不说萨拉查真是乐此不疲，格外的享受这个，他觉得玩弄杰克的头发要比抚过那些贵族小姐们精心保养的秀发有意思多了。  
萨拉查一手拦住杰克的腰，另一只手则是稍微用力的摁住了杰克的后脑，他微微俯身，进一步加深了他们之间的亲吻，变本加厉的侵犯着对方的口腔，他的舌尖舐过对方敏感的牙龈，戳刺着对方口中的软肉，拨弄纠缠着那孩子柔软的舌。萨拉查引导着他的男孩儿，同时也品尝着他的男孩儿，而且他很快就发现了，他的男孩儿天生带着海洋的味道，灵魂中雕刻着多情的自由和不屈，这实在是让人不难想象把他彻底征服的乐趣和快感。渐渐的在他怀中的杰克也不再挣扎或者试图逃跑，而是真正像一只被驯服的幼雀一样，乖顺着接纳着对方的亲吻。萨拉查轻轻搂着杰克的腰，就像是真正搂住了一只为他收起翅膀的麻雀似的，然而谁都知道野生麻雀是不可驯服的，不管是温柔的饲养还是残忍的虐待，它们终还是会离开。  
深吻结束的时候萨拉查温柔的舔了舔杰克的唇，布满了枪茧的大手抚过那孩子的侧脸，拇指微微施力的摁在了对方湿润柔软的唇上，那里因为刚才的吮吻而微微发红的泛着水光。杰克眯起眼睛，故作镇定的伸出舌尖来舔过对方的拇指，维持着自己之前那副游刃有余的样子，然而实际上现在他真是被吻得有些呼吸不稳身体发热了。毕竟就算杰克再怎么熟知性事，并且深谙其中的美好，他和萨拉查之间依旧有着不小的年龄差，所谓经验上的不足是无法轻易弥补的，这是不用说他也心知肚明的事情。  
杰克将自己和萨拉查之间拉开了一点距离，他一只手拽着对方烫得服服帖帖的衣领，另一只手不安分的拨弄着那个男人胸前佩戴的军章。  
“这是什么意思？”他看似随意的提问到，语调中却透露着真切的疑惑，托前一阵疯狂的花天酒地的福，杰克到现在对于这个国家的军阶还不是很熟悉。  
“海军。”萨拉查简短的回答道，却没有阻止杰克拨弄他胸章的行为。  
“哦——大海。”杰克拉长了每个单词的尾音，像是个诗人一样抑扬顿挫的歌颂着，“我爱大海。”  
他说着便垂下眼帘，俯身极为诚挚的亲吻萨拉查胸前的勋章，他用自己柔软的唇去触碰那些冰冷的铁质军章，描绘着那上面生硬复杂，代表着帝国的纹路。萨拉查看着在他怀里，仿佛基督信徒膜拜耶稣一样，诚恳的膜拜着他的那些胸章的杰克，深色的瞳孔里泛出令人捉摸不透的冷光，他没有阻止这么做的杰克，但是不难看出来，他也不喜欢这样过分戏剧化的行为。  
杰克亲吻过他胸前的勋章，又单手执起他军服上的流苏放到唇边，他垂眼亲吻着对方身上熨帖整齐，抹得没有丝毫褶皱的军装，顺着军服中间那条拧着金丝的分界线缓慢的一路向下，最终在对方的腿间跪了下来。他微微低下了头，缓慢的将自己那张漂亮的小脸往对方胯间凑了过去。杰克在那个灼热的地方胡乱磨蹭了几下，然后低垂着眉眼把自己柔软的唇贴了上去，隔着布料轻轻摩擦描绘着那个散发着强烈热度的地方，感受着对方因为他的亲吻而鼓胀勃发的欲望。  
杰克似乎对于自己的亲吻能唤醒萨拉查胯间这条巨龙这事情而感到有些得意，不论如何这证明那个男人还是想要他的，至少现在主动权在他的手里。想到这里，杰克不禁为自己能控制住整场性爱的节奏而感到有些沾沾自喜，他忍不住得意的微微扬起了唇，垂着眼帘不紧不慢的顺着那个越发鼓胀成形的地方吮吻着，柔软的舌尖舔舐过白色的布料，在对方干净整洁的军裤上留下了星星点点的深色水渍。  
似乎是觉得时机差不多了，杰克抬起头来有些得意洋洋的坏笑着望向萨拉查，可惜他并没有如愿以偿的欣赏到那个男人因为他而变得失控的神情。令杰克感到意外的是，就在他抬眼看向萨拉查的时候，他发现萨拉查也在低头审视他，两个人的视线就这样猝不及防的撞到了一起。这让杰克清楚的看到了萨拉查深棕色的瞳孔中安静燃烧的欲火，冷质的火焰熟稔而又深邃，沉甸甸的带着似乎足以将他骨肉都吞噬殆尽的热度。  
这样的失策让杰克心中不免泛起一阵慌乱，他觉得自己心里好像揣了只受了惊吓在胡乱扑腾翅膀的小麻雀似的，他本能的有些不知所措的愣了一下。要知道，这样的对视并不是什么意外，更不是凑巧如此，而是萨拉查其实从一开始就在注视着他的男孩儿，他看着杰克乖顺垂着眼，把自己那张漂亮的小脸埋到他胯间卖力的讨好的样子，看着他的小麻雀在卖弄完自己那些称不上是熟练的小技巧之后，得意洋洋的微微扬起下颚，抬起头来用透亮的浅棕色大眼睛望向他的样子。那只小麻雀如此急切的在他面前展示着自己，卖弄着自己那点小聪明，不得不说，这令他觉得欣喜又可爱，让他迫不及待的想要触碰这只麻雀翅膀下所隐藏着的，最隐秘的绒毛。  
虽然如此渴望着，但是对于萨拉查来说，现在还远远不到时候，他向来不是个心浮气躁的人，尤其在这种事情上，他总是更加的善于等待，且富有耐心。  
刹那间的失神过后，杰克很快便找回了自己之前那副措置裕如的神情，他微微仰起头，乖顺的趴在了那人的腿间，抬眼直直的望向了对方深色的眸子。萨拉查在看着他，杰克如此确认着，他确定现在他眼前的男人正将注意力百分之百的集中在了他的身上，是的，这是他现在所想要的。杰克忍不住稍微勾起了唇，像个将要恶作剧得逞的小孩子似的控制不住唇角的笑意，他在萨拉查的注视之下微微眯起了自己透亮的浅色瞳孔，故意伸出自己嫣红的舌来，缓慢的、缓慢的舔过了自己的下唇，将原本就被吮得有些充血的下唇舔的湿漉漉又亮晶晶的，柔软的泛着水光，满意的感觉到对方因为他的动作而呼吸明显加重了几分。  
看起来我们的小麻雀清楚的知道自己有一张可爱到让人没法拒绝的小脸蛋儿，而且也知道如何最充分的使用它。杰克因此而有些得意的笑着，琥珀色的瞳孔中泛出点点狡黠的精光，看起来着实是可爱极了。恶作剧得逞的小麻雀终于放弃了玩闹，乖乖的伸手去想要解萨拉查的腰带。可是尽管对于小麻雀这么手指灵活，小偷小摸全都不在话下的小海盗来说，海军的衣服果然还是太复杂了。他一边捣鼓一边在心里胡乱嘀咕着，想着真不愧是贵族穿的衣服啊，军服都那么麻烦，怪不得那些伯爵子爵每天清晨都需要好几个女佣服侍着更衣呢。杰克有些懊恼的东拽西扯，胡思乱想着搞了好一会儿，才最终把那个烫着皇家暗纹的皮带解了开来，小小的成就感随之在他心里瞬间炸开了花。随后他理所当然的微微倾身，将自己的唇瓣贴了上去，用自己灵活的舌头解开了军裤上的暗扣，然后他用牙齿叼住了对方的内裤边沿，微微施力向下扯着，最终把自己刚刚唤醒的那条巨龙从那个狭窄不适的牢笼里放了出来。  
哇哦，杰克忍不住在心里暗暗惊呼了一声，虽然刚才他就已经明显感受到了对方的尺寸可观，可是终于见到实物的时候，他还是不免有些小小的惊讶。小麻雀对着那个被自己放出来的大家伙本能的吞了吞口水，心里胡思乱想着自己等下到底要怎样才能把这样的巨物纳入身体里。不过也算是为了自己待会可以更加好受一点，在最初短暂的感叹过后，杰克还是乖乖的张开了嘴，试探性的堪堪含住了对方的顶端，小心翼翼的用自己柔软的舌面去舔弄那里溢出来的液体，苦涩又略带腥膻的味道瞬间充斥了他的口腔，杰克动着喉咙努力吞咽着，意外的并不是很讨厌对方的味道。  
小麻雀一边乖乖待弄着对方勃发的阴茎，一边有些怯生生的抬眼偷偷观察着萨拉查的反应，似乎是生怕自己一个不熟练就给对方舔萎了，这样他其实还是个雏儿的秘密不就彻底暴露了吗，毕竟杰克平时再怎么风流不着调，也不是那种会随便和男人上床的男孩儿，更别提跪下来给别人口了。不过似乎是看到自己的动作并没有引起萨拉查的什么不适，杰克的胆子稍微大了起来，他把自己口中的东西吐了出来，转而用手握住了对方的勃起，然后反复的从下到上舔过那东西的整个长度，杰克垂着眼，专注的用自己湿热的舌尖来回描绘着那上面凸起的血管，好像他真的多么迫切的想要讨好眼前的男人似的。  
萨拉查感受着杰克的口腔，感受着自己被对方温热潮湿的口腔所包裹的感觉，感受着对方柔软的舌甜蜜的舔过他的阴茎的感觉，他理所当然的享受着来自他的男孩儿的服侍，虽然这之中带着无法忽视的生涩和不熟练，但是他却觉得恰到好处，且格外的受用。毕竟这也这证明了萨拉查最开始的猜想，他的男孩儿果然是一直都在同他虚张声势，故意装作游刃有余的样子，而实际上却没有什么过多的性经验。  
萨拉查已经不知道杰克这样青涩的技巧到底算不算得上是之前交易中所承诺的'好'的部分了，或许正如他的男孩儿所说的一样——'他'才是最好的部分，在这整个交易中比所谓的'好'更好的部分。萨拉查看着杰克埋在他腿间来回磨蹭着，努力讨好他的侧脸，不禁感受到了一阵难以描述的心烦意乱。而杰克则是趁着他刚才走神的空隙，用手轻轻圈住了他的阴茎底端，正试图用嘴把他完全吞进去。  
但是不用想也知道，杰克并没有成功，对方那根粗大的东西直直的顶到了他的喉咙深处，让他不得不有些噎到的把那个大家伙从自己口中吐了出来，他侧头难受的咳嗽出了眼泪，想着自己之前在找乐子的时候明明看到过那些妓女给别的男人这么做过，看起来明明是非常容易的，可是他却没想到实际做起来有这么难，又或许只是对方太大了让他无法完成这个尝试也说不定。杰克这么安慰着自己，却又再次被萨拉查拽住了自己亚麻色的长发，那个男人微微施力的把他的头向后拽去，示意他尽可能的张开嘴。  
小麻雀一时间没搞懂眼前的人到底想干什么，他有些迷惑抬着头的眨了眨眼睛，最终还是听话的乖乖照做了。结果下一刻杰克的嘴便被对方的阴茎狠狠地塞满了，那个男人摁着他的后脑，以一种不容反抗的力度，把他尽可能的摁向了自己的胯间，杰克挣扎着躲开，最终却只是徒劳无功白费力气，只能被动的承受着对方对于自己口腔的操弄。杰克被迫低着头，而他口中所含着的那根东西，更是随着眼前那人的动作操到了前所未有的深度，阴茎圆润的顶端压迫着他的舌根，顺着他的口腔更加深刻的干入了他的喉咙。这让杰克多少感觉有些无法呼吸了，他在短暂的窒息中略带痛苦的呜咽着，眼中难以控制的溢满了泪水，杰克在慌乱中喉咙紧缩所带来的强烈快感，让萨拉查不由得皱紧了眉头。  
正在杰克以为自己真的快要因此而晕眩到无法呼吸的时候，萨拉查放松了手上的力道，向后扯了扯他的长发，让他仰起头，把杰克和自己稍微拉开了一点距离。好不容易才重获自由的小麻雀忍不住下意识的偏过头，皱着眉头有些难受的呛咳了几下，他的眼圈难以控制的红了一片，原本清澈的琥珀色眸子生理性的蒙上能上了一层水雾。他没什么反抗力气的任由对方拽着自己的长发，顺从的随着眼前那人的动作扬起了自己的下颚。一根淫靡的亮线瞬间自那濡湿顶端和杰克刚刚被操弄磨蹭的嫣红的唇间拉了出来，又在整个动作的中途被堪堪截断，杰克的脸颊绯红，有些难受的张开唇微微喘息着，显然还没从之前窒息的痛苦中脱离出来。重新找回了呼吸的小麻雀看起来还有些眼神失焦，似乎是还没有反应过来的样子，他原本灵动的瞳孔中暂时失去了那份傲人的狡黠。  
但不得不说的是，萨拉查觉得这只小麻雀懵懂发愣的样子看起来也是格外的可爱，更重要的是他似乎完全不知道自己现在的这幅失神模样到底有多么诱人。能够挫败那只野生的、调皮的小麻雀的些许锐气，似乎让萨拉查感到心情大好，他看着杰克现在可以称得上是驯服柔软的神情，忍不住微微扬起了唇。萨拉查安抚似的揉了揉那个男孩儿的侧脸，拇指抚过杰克湿润发红的下唇，温柔的俯下身去亲吻对方睫毛和眼睑，在那里留下浅淡濡湿的痕迹。  
“这是对你之前口出狂言的惩罚，我的小鸟。”他放开了拉拽着杰克浅棕色长发的手，转而捏住了那个男孩儿的下巴，扬着唇角心情极好的凑上前去，轻轻吮吻了几下杰克柔软的唇。  
终于从刚刚的窒息中恢复了精神的小麻雀，显然对眼前那人的举动感到十分不满，他愤懑不平的挣扎着想站起来，想要向后退去躲开对方的亲吻，这本来是件再容易不过的事儿了，可是杰克却在起身的刹那间，感觉自己腰部一软，他踉跄着险些没有站稳。幸好萨拉查体贴的伸手扶住了杰克的腰，把想要逃跑的小麻雀紧紧的抱回了自己怀里，这才让杰克十分万幸的没有因为自己被吻得腰部发软而摔倒，毕竟作为一个让人闻风丧胆的海盗，要是在性爱中发生这样的事情就太丢脸了不是吗。可惜当下杰克虽然避免了这种丢脸的尴尬事情发生，这却也给了萨拉查把自己的舌更深的抵入他口中的机会。萨拉查搂着杰克的腰，毫不克制的吮吻着那孩子柔软的唇，伸出舌尖来极为情色的舔舐过对方上颚敏感的软肉。是的，萨拉查相信自己刚刚已经耐着性子等待的够久的了，他不应该再继续忍耐了，现在是杰克需要认真的'付账'给他的时候了。  
萨拉查转身把总是想着逃跑的小麻雀结结实实的禁锢在了自己的两臂之间，确保他的男孩儿再也无处可躲，然后才转而捏住了那孩子的下颚，稍稍俯身，把对方更深的拽进了一个更加灼热濡湿的亲吻之中。  
杰克微微仰着头，被迫接受着对方的亲吻，他一时间被萨拉查吻得有些晕晕乎乎的，那些不再加以克制的吮吻把他的唇瓣搞得有些微微发痛，可是他却对此意外的并不讨厌。那些略带酥麻的刺痛感难以形容的令人着迷，让杰克顺从本能的抛开了理智，伸出自己的双臂环抱住了对方的脖颈，甜蜜的凑过去极其配合的同对方交吻。他侧着头深深地同对方纠缠，在一吻过后又急切的将自己的唇再度送上前去，怎么也不够似的贪婪的渴求着。他就是只尝到了甜头的小麻雀，贪婪又食髓知味，任由自己深陷在欲望的甜蜜漩涡之中。事实上，杰克想，他为什么要克制呢，他可是个贪婪的海盗呀，本质上就是不知节制又需求无度的吗，想要更多想做更多舒服的事情有什么错呢，反正他眼前的男人也会满足他的，不，可以说，甚至会给他更多的吧。  
杰克顺从本能的从鼻腔里发出代表着舒服的、小小的轻哼声，逐渐的不满足于这样的亲吻了，他的皮肤发烫，下腹涌动着难以平息的热流。小麻雀胡乱磨蹭着，迫切的渴望着对方的触碰，欲求着更多更多，把自己最开始想要掌控全局的野望完全抛之脑后。可惜正当杰克沉迷于眼前这些黏腻到让人牙痛的交吻的时候，萨拉查却适时适当的结束了他们之间的亲吻，他轻轻舔了舔杰克被吮的发热的唇瓣，转而侧头去啃噬对方纤细修长的颈。萨拉查的舌尖舔过杰克带着些许胡茬的、算不上多么光洁的下巴，他缓慢的向下，最终用牙齿轻轻咬住对方颈子上的皮肤，那里细腻敏感，且尤其致命，他能感觉到他的男孩儿尚还不明显的喉结，在他的唇齿之下不安的微微上下动了动。  
被摁着靠在墙上无法反抗的杰克在对方的唇贴上他的颈子时毫不克制的发出了一声熨帖舒服的长叹，他的身体滚烫而火热，体内涌动着的那股明亮发烫的躁动令他不知所措，杰克意乱情迷的胡乱磨蹭着，热情的向眼前那人邀约，急切的向对方奉献着自己，一心一意的，格外贪婪的渴望着性爱所带来的快乐，而非常幸运的是，他的确从眼前的那人那里得到了一些他现在所想要的，但并不是全部。  
萨拉查标记着他的男孩儿，他的小麻雀，他理所当然的在那孩子的脖颈处留下了几个极其明显的咬痕，随后温柔的轻轻舔舐过那个灼热的痕迹，他可以感受到，杰克因为欲望烧灼而微微发烫的蜜色肌肤，就像是融化了的糖浆似的甜蜜诱人，像是想要把人黏住一般无意识的散发着甜美的味道。他顺势解开了杰克本来就开的不低的领口，伸手搂住了那个男孩儿结实的细腰，理所当然的抚了下去。他的大手顺着对方流畅的腰线十分自然的滑了下去，顺理成章的捏住了杰克圆润挺翘的小屁股。哦，是的，他的男孩儿有个非常棒的小屁股，结实且肉感十足，这让他忍不住用力多捏了两下，满意的感受着那极富弹性的臀肉在自己手中被揉捏变形的感觉。他修长的手指随之顺着对方的臀缝抚了进去，用指腹轻轻触碰着对方干涩紧闭的小洞。  
“现在还不行…”感受到对方触碰的杰克眼中难得的划过了一丝慌乱，他微微挣扎的抗拒着，却因为对方的挤压他臀部的动作腰部一软，猝不及防的从喉咙里发出了一声难以控制柔软的呻吟。是的，尽管现在杰克已经被升腾欲望占据了大半个思绪，可是对方那个令他记忆犹新的尺寸他还是知道的。不管再怎么门外汉，杰克也清楚，自己是绝对不可能在没有更多润滑的情况下把那个东西完全纳入体内的。  
“'不行'？”萨拉查咬重了那个单词的发音，尾音上扬的重复着杰克刚刚的话，字句间透露着难以忽视的疑惑和不满，他贴近了被自己禁锢在怀中的那只小麻雀，咬着对方红透了的耳唇，压低了声音说到，“那我来让你选吧，填满上面，还是下面。”  
这也太不公平了吧！  
杰克忍不住在心里如此抱怨，他现在可是两边都想要的不得了呢，毕竟贪图一时享乐可是海盗引以为豪的本性呀，小麻雀顺从本能的扭动着自己的腰部，渴望着更多的触碰，他几乎是立刻就感受到萨拉查摁在他臀部的手收进了，令人懊恼的摁着他的屁股，似乎是不想要他这样毫无节制的随意磨蹭扭动。杰克当然是不乐意这样被控制，他想要性爱想要被填满想要被狠狠干到哭想要的不得了，再不满足他的话，他可能真的快要因此晕倒了。杰克贴过去伸出舌尖舔舐萨拉查的耳根，令人不可忽视的、极为情色的舔舐声瞬间在萨拉查耳边不可忽视的放大了百倍。  
“我都想要，sir，”杰克喘息着说，他的语调是如此的真切而又诚恳，近乎请求，“操我，填满我，使用我，但是请…不要弄痛我。”他的语调火热，湿漉漉的琥珀色瞳孔里透露着哀求和迫切的渴望。  
如此贪心的男孩儿，萨拉查这么想到，但是他一定不知道自己现在是怎样的诱人和惹火，这是他可以如此贪心的资本，仿佛他天生就被赋予了这样的权力一样。只可惜现在的杰克还并没有弄清楚自己被上帝赋予了如此权力，他只是懵懂的顺从了自己的内心，所以他的贪婪之中透露着令人着迷的青涩和纯真，干净又污秽， 清纯又下作，如此矛盾却又如此美味，令人一往情深的着迷。萨拉查松开了钳制着杰克的手，干脆利落的扯下了杰克的裤子扔到了一旁，搂住那孩子结实柔软的腰，单手拖起杰克的臀部，让那只小麻雀更近更近的贴向自己，直到赤裸的臀部触碰到他鼓胀的胯部。  
其实萨拉查知道自己现在已经有些失控了，他的理智告诉他，他有些太过于享受沉溺于此了，但是他的内心却在说他不想从这样令人感到罪恶的滋味中逃脱，哪怕这是错误的，他也着实想要这件事发生，这就是他此刻唯一的愿望。  
“不会有任何疼痛的，”萨拉查拿出之前他们从酒馆里买来的朗姆酒，咬开了上面塞的松松垮垮的软木塞，“我向你保证。”  
他如此承诺到，随之微微挺身，阴茎顶端不断溢出的前液随着来回蹭了杰克一屁股，大量透明的液体水亮亮的涂抹在杰克的腿根处，那里因为鲜少见得到阳光而显得格外的白皙，白嫩的皮肤透露着淡淡的粉色。萨拉查把满满的酒液顺着他们贴在了一起的阴茎倒了下去，杰克为此而难耐的呻吟起来，因为冰凉的酒液带来的刺激和不适，小麻雀顺从本能的扭动起了自己的臀部，深粉色的后穴也随之难以抑制的一阵阵得收紧了。他不适应，他很敏感，萨拉查这么想着，如果说之前只是感觉，那么现在他几乎可以确定了——他的男孩儿，无疑还是个处子，如此放浪的处子，杰克本性中透露而出的纯粹和淫乱，远远比那些皇室在寻欢作乐之时，为他介绍的那些美艳的情妇更加诱人。  
或许这就是他的天性，也许他就是酒神的孩子，萨拉查安抚一样亲吻着杰克，他的男孩配合的仰起头，将自己唇无比急切的贴了过去，在交吻之中顺从的发出小小的、代表着舒服的叹息。萨拉查握住杰克的腿根，稍稍把那孩子的臀部抬起了一点，这个动作让原本就快要双腿离地的杰克完全失去了支撑，他有些惊慌失措的夹紧了环在萨拉查腰间的双腿，伸出手臂可怜兮兮的环住了眼前那个男人的脖颈，他就像是生怕自己一不小心就会掉下去似的，把萨拉查抱得紧紧的，以此来努力维持自己的身体平衡。  
同时杰克的这个动作也让他们的勃起更紧密火热的贴在了一起，因为他们的贴和处被洒满了酒液的关系，杰克那根可怜的小东西贴上去的时候，便立刻就发出了一声清晰的、令人面红耳赤的水声。这让杰克忍不住不适的动了动臀部，他能感觉到对方那根火热的大家伙蹭在他的穴口处，而一想到那个东西等下就要进到他身体里来了，他就忍不住绷紧了身子，莫名的紧张。那种紧张并不是源于他不信任对方，或者害怕疼痛，也不是因为自己即将要被别人拿走后面的第一次感到恐惧——说实话他对“第一次”并不是很有保护意识，处子之身总不能永远都在不是吗，重要的是交给对的人，至少要交给一个好男人才行。而萨拉查正好是个让人一看便知的难得的好男人，杰克完全信任那个男人，他早已经把自己身体的控制权交付了出去。而萨拉查既然已经承诺了不会有任何疼痛，那他肯定会尽职尽责的不让杰克感受到任何痛感的，至少我们的小麻雀是如此确信的。其实杰克觉得这一次是自己有幸赚到了也说不定，他已经能想象到，除了他自己，那个男人身边八成还有数不清的皇室贵族、伯爵夫人之类的人，无比想要睡他，想要享受自己现在这样的待遇吧。  
这个想法让杰克多少感到得意，让他忍不住笑着和只偷到了小鱼干的猫咪似的，喵喵喵的软着嗓子黏腻的叫着，他满足的、撒娇般的磨蹭了几下对方的肩膀。这之中真正让杰克感到分外紧张，感到胃部都忍不住沉甸甸的搅在一起的，是那种兴奋感，他觉得自己可以想到自己将要面对怎样的快感，他不是禁欲主义的清教徒，不是没有自渎过，更不是没有享用过女人的唇舌，可是这又不一样，他在隐约仿佛可以窥得那只之中的欢愉的同时，却又觉得自己没法想象接下来会被给予怎样的快感。因为这是他第一次被一个男人操——还是个这样的好男人，这让他不知所措，让他对接下来要发生的事情感到令人心痒的难以把握，就像是在浅滩上漂浮，却又无论如何都触及不到下面柔软的细沙一样，此刻杰克无比兴奋，却又在这之中生出一种莫名的紧张。而在这样明晰的贴近对比之下，让人不难发现，相比于萨拉查傲人的尺寸和长度，杰克的阴茎显然要弱势一些，颜色也更加浅淡，因为年龄尚小而有着极为稀疏的体毛，看起来光滑干净，完美的处子之证。  
萨拉查用手握紧了杰克的腿根，把那个可怜的男孩儿完全夹在了墙壁和他中间，杰克的左腿被高高抬起架到了萨拉查的肩上，可是他的右腿却依旧环在那个男人的腰间，双腿大大的分开，被用力掐住了臀部无法动弹。如此拥挤狭窄的空间，除了眼前的男人，杰克触及不到任何可以借力的支撑，他有些无助的不知道自己究竟是要抱住他面前的男人好，还是应该用手扶住自己身后的墙壁更好了。可是就在杰克尚且还在犹豫的时候，萨拉查已经抬高了他的臀部，阴茎顶端对着他的后穴缓缓的向内挤了进去。杰克被这个突如其来的动作吓了一跳，下意识的绷紧了自己的身体，那种被缓慢进入的感觉让他有些脱力的本能松开了环住对方脖颈的手，他下意识的撑住了身后的墙壁，他的右腿微微颤抖着，小幅度的来回晃动，紧张的绷直了脚尖。杰克试图在这个姿势中寻找一个着力点，现在这样无依无靠的感觉让他觉得无助，可惜由于两个人的身高差距，杰克努力尝试了半天，还仅仅只是脚尖堪堪触到了地面。  
“放松，我的男孩儿，放松一点。”萨拉查贴在杰克耳边极具蛊惑性的低声这么说着，他侧头温柔的、安慰似的轻轻舔吻着杰克的脖颈，在那个男孩儿颈子处蜜色的皮肤上留下了星星点点酥麻的痕迹——哦，这之后恐怕杰克要有很长一段时间不能维持自己现在这种大大咧咧的穿着方式了。  
“不…我，我做不到，我无法…无法。”杰克颤抖着呻吟到，他扬着颈子有些难过的抽着气，他觉得萨拉查嘴上的温柔和他身下的动作简直有着天壤之别，那个坚定的、不断推进他体内的大家伙，把他挤得简直胃部都纠结在了一起。杰克声音颤抖的拒绝着，句尾带着微弱的泣音，可是他深色的瞳仁却向外微微扩张着，黑色的瞳孔同周围浅棕色的虹膜融化成了一片，看起来就像是被火烤化了的生巧克力，这是个代表着兴奋的记号，是个不会说谎的、无法抗拒的生理性反应。  
这代表着他的男孩儿很兴奋，很喜欢这个，但是要想更进一步，这只小麻雀仍需要帮助，很多的帮助，萨拉查如此判断到。因为杰克实在是太紧了，再加上那只能说会道的小麻雀现在完全没达到他所表现出来的，对性爱熟知程度的百分之一，甚至到现在为止都在紧张的绷着身子，不断收缩着后穴想要把抵入身体里的异物挤出去。虽然萨拉查很享受杰克这样收缩着含住他的感觉，可是他才刚刚把自己的顶端挤进去而已啊，所以要想完全进入小麻雀的体内，现在恐怕就不得不由他来付出更多努力了，那个男孩儿完全就是一个虚张声势的小混蛋，完全比不上舞会中那些风流成性的贵族皇室和伯爵夫人们。萨拉查想到之前杰克狡黠的闪着精光，请求他付账的神情，不禁觉得甚是可爱，笑意在无形之间便攀上了他的唇角。  
“没事的，就只是，相信我，放松就好。”萨拉查安抚到，他缓慢的顺着杰克的脖颈向下吻去，嘴唇轻贴着杰克因为性欲而不能自已得透出浅淡粉色的肌肤，他用唇描绘着对方颈部流畅的线条，向下来到那个男孩儿充血挺立的乳尖处，然后转而温柔的舔吻那个可怜的、被坑冷落了许久的敏感的小东西。  
“……！”杰克急促的喘息着，断断续续从喉咙里发出的微不可闻的哼吟，他觉得自己舒服的要命，喉咙热乎乎的像是被什么堵住了似的，这让他简直快要连声音都发不出来了。  
而且杰克不得不承认萨拉查这样的安抚方式的确非常有效，至少对他来说非常有效，听到萨拉查如此耐心的引导和安抚，杰克便感到莫名的安心，整个身子都不自觉的放松了下来。也许是那个低沉的嗓音太过性感太具有蛊惑性了，以至于让杰克本能的顺从了他的话，尽可能的放松了自己的身子，也许是那些亲吻太过于甜蜜太过舒服，以至于让杰克不经意间便忘记了当下的紧张。就在这样令人安心的安抚之中，杰克竟然迷迷糊糊的顺从着对方的引导，努力放松自己，把他之前觉得自己百分之百不可能含入体内的大东西含到了根部。那种被进入、被撑开、被无限填满的感觉实在是太鲜明，太明晰了，而那个东西又实在是太过滚烫，现在杰克几乎能感受到那个东西鲜明的轮廓，无比灼热的，带着微凉的酒液楔在了他的体内，让他由内而外的燃烧了起来，如此安静且持久的火焰。  
——令人疯狂，令人沉溺。  
不光是对杰克，对萨拉查也是如此，杰克的体内如此湿润火热，柔软的肠肉紧紧的咬着他，这让他在完全进入之后忍忍不住抵低的闷哼了一声，这只小麻雀有个里外如一的、讨人喜欢的小屁股，他开始有点庆幸在他之前没人享用过这个男孩儿了，他甚至萌生了之后也不想同任何人、任何一个人分享这个男孩儿的想法。这个突然之间跃然脑中的想法令萨拉查自己都感到惊讶，他咬了咬自己的下唇，告诫自己寻欢作乐也要清醒点才行，萨拉查克制着自己想要立刻在杰克体内横冲直撞的欲望，等着杰克对于身体被入侵的感觉稍稍适应，不再那么紧绷之后，才开始进一步的律动。他的动作并不能称之为粗暴，但是深刻且有力，杰克感觉自己像个海上摇摇欲坠的小船，几乎快要被接连不断的巨浪撞散了，他不能自控的颤抖着，随着眼前那人的动作上下动作着。杰克在对方狠狠顶在他体内最柔软的那处时候，后穴甜蜜又不自觉的收缩裹紧，柔软的肠肉随着水波一样一下一下的吮着那个在自己体内进进出出的大家伙。哦，这个感觉就仿佛他有多适应这个似的，到底是他天性如此，还是他的学习能力太强了呢，萨拉查忍不住心情极好的这么想着，扬着唇奖励一般的、温柔的去亲吻他的男孩儿。  
原本被杰克含在口中的甜蜜呻吟就如此被萨拉查吞下了肚，杰克断断续续的喘息着哽咽着，他觉得自己已经被彻底打开了，湿漉漉的被操出了蜜汁，他不知所措的扭动着自己的腰部，似乎是想要更多，又似乎是想要躲避对方更多接踵而至的深刻操干。很快杰克便觉得自己下身酥酥麻麻的，从未体验过的快感由一个点以不可思议的速度向外扩散开来，说着他的脊椎丝丝点点的攀爬，最终让他整个身子都舒服的融成了一片。杰克觉得自己快要到了，他的下身有一种强烈的想要射精的欲望，可是明明已经舒服的要命，现在这样却又好像不足以让他释放出来似的，只是让他充血挺立的阴茎不可控制的溢出了更多的前液。  
杰克彻底忘记了所有的理智和矜持，只是顺从着想要享用淫乐的本性，他不知所措的磨蹭着，无助的呻吟着啜泣着，贪婪的扭动自己的身体想要求得更多更多的操弄，一波一波顺着腰部攀升的快感就像是蛀虫一样抽干了他腰部的力气，杰克手上脱力的顺着身后的墙壁往下滑了一点，左腿的脚尖终于触到了地面。杰克鲜明的感觉到随着他下滑的动作，对方的阴茎又往他体内深处多楔了几分，顶端直直的顶在了他的柔软处。杰克的瞳孔骤然紧缩，瞬间无法控制的绷紧了身子，他的脚尖无力的颤抖着，堪堪触碰着地面，脚面在一阵紧绷之后又缓缓的放松了下来，不知是汗液还是酒液顺着杰克的小腿滑了下来，打在木质的地板上，晕出了星星点点湿润的痕迹。  
“抱紧我，”萨拉查清晰的感觉到有微凉的液体溅在了他们贴近的腹部——是杰克射精了，他么说着，随之体贴的搂住了杰克被操的酥软的腰，温柔的把那个男孩儿往自己怀里抱，“我们去床上。”他带着笑意，稳稳的托住了杰克的臀部，好让那个男孩儿不至于从自己怀里滑下去，尽管他还是很嫌弃这个破旧狭窄，看起来已经发霉了的房间，但是他确信他的小麻雀现在应该是没了力气，是需要床铺的时候了。  
进来的更深了，杰克耳根泛红，喘息着咬住了自己的下唇，份外委屈的这么想到，他的眼眶因为强烈的快感而红了一圈，因为害怕掉下去，他像个八爪鱼一样乖乖的抱紧了萨拉查，

**Author's Note:**

> 是坑。


End file.
